lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Oromë
'''Oromë' (Quenya; IPA: - "Horn-Blower" or "Sound of Horns"), also known as Aldaron '(Quenya; IPA: "Horn-Blower"), '''Araw '(Sindarin; IPA: "Horn-Blower") or 'Arômêz, '''was an Ainu, one of the Aratar and a Vala who was responsible for the hunt. He was the brother of Nessa and the husband of Vána.''The Silmarillion, Valaquenta, "Of the Valar" Biography During the Years of the Trees, after most of the Valar had withdrawn completely from Middle-earth and hidden themselves in Aman, Oromë still hunted in the forests of Middle-earth on occasion. Thus, it was he who discovered the Elves when they first awoke at Cuivienen and named them the Eldar The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter III: "Of the Coming of the Elves and the Captivity of Melkor". Thereafter he remained close in friendship with them. A powerful huntsman, he was active in the struggles against Morgoth. He had a great horn called the Valaróma and a great steed named Nahar. Huan, a Hound from Valinor, once belonged to him but was later given to Celegorm, a son of Fëanor.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIX: "Of Beren and Lúthien" In legend, Oromë is said to have first created the Rainbow or "Bridge of Heaven" using golden threads of Vána's hair, during the Hiding of Valinor.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. I: The Book of Lost Tales Part One, chapter IX: "The Hiding of Valinor" Etymology ''Oromë'' means "Horn-blowing" and "Sound of Horns"The Silmarillion, Index of Names, and is derived from the Valarin name '''Arômêz.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. XI: The War of the Jewels, Part Four: Quendi and Eldar, Appendix D: Kwen, Quenya, and the Elvish (especially Ñoldorin) words for 'Language Araw is the Sindarin translation of Oromë. The Sindar additionally referred to him as Tauron, which means "Lord of the Forests" and "The Forester." It is possible that the name comes from the Sindarin taur ("forest") or the Quenyan taure ("great wood").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. V: The Lost Road and Other Writings, Part Three: "The Etymologies" Other names In the Old English translation of tales by Eriol, Oromë is called Wadfrea ("The Huntinglord"), Huntena frea ("Lord of Hunters"), and Wealdafrea ("Lord of Forests").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. IV: The Shaping of Middle-earth, III: "The Quenta", Appendix 1: Translation of Quenta Noldorinwa into Old English Among the Rohirrim and other Northmen, he was also sometimes called Béma (Old English, originally Béaming; translating Tauron "forest-lord")http://glyphweb.com/arda/b/bema.html. Character Oromë is described as being a mighty lord and a great huntsman, as he would often train his folk and beasts in pursue of evil creatures. He loved the lands of Middle-earth and was initially unwilling to leave it. He contrasts with the Vala Tulkas in demeanor; whereas Tulkas laughs in sports, Oromë is said to be dreadful in anger. Maiar of Oromë * Tilion, the Maia who guided the Moon, was one of his Maiar in Valinor. * Alatar and Pallando, the last two of the five wizards, were Maiar sent by Oromë to Middle-earth. What became of them is not known, although apparently they journeyed into the east with Saruman, but did not return. Earlier versions of the legendarium Oromë and his wife Vána were once envisioned to have had a daughter named Nielíqui.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. I: The Book of Lost Tales Part One, chapter III: "The Coming of the Valar and the Building of Valinor", Notes and Commentary Translations References Category:Quenya words Category:Valar Category:Aratar Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth de:Orome es:Oromë fr:Oromë it:Oromë pl:Oromë pt-br:Oromë ru:Оромэ sk:Oromë uk:Ороме